Core A The overall objective of the Administrative and Biostatistics Core (Core A) is to provide administrative support services to investigators at the DAB MRRC including: scientific and administrative leadership for the MRRC as a whole; management of the fiscal and personnel activities necessary to achieve the objectives of the MRRC and the research cores; an external Scientific Advisory Committee to provide scientific advice for the MRRC; development of Biostatistics support for MRDD surveillance studies within Alabama including the identification of familial clusters for further genetic study and providing biostatistical support to MRRC Core users; facilitation of center-wide collaborations designed to increase the identity of the MRRC; maintenance of an effective website to facilitate sharing of ideas and findings more generally with relevant groups of practitioners and service providers, advocates and consumers, policy- and decision-makers, and the general public; high quality, media support services to investigators primarily for presentation of findings at scientific meetings and in journals; support for pilot research and feasibility studies critical for determining the MRRC's future direction and for increasing competitiveness of investigators for outside funding; technical assistance and other support services to collaborative teams of MRRC investigators seeking funding for MRDD research and training, including assistance in planning and preparing grants; attraction of new investigators to the MRRC and to the field of mental retardation and neurodevelopmental disabilities, including joint recruitment with relevant departments; and data sharing and communications links to other MRRC's, other investigators at other institutions outside the MRRC network and with the NICHD community.